1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of mounting a plurality of processor boards, and more specifically to a method of arranging the processor boards and DC--DC converters and to a structure of their heat sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there are growing demands on processors used in the information processing apparatus for higher performance and an increasing number of processors running at higher frequencies are becoming widely available. The processors running at high-speed clocks in excess of 200 MHz operate at voltages lower than the conventional standard supply voltages of 5V and 3.3V. Because the operating voltage differs depending on the kind of processor and the manufacturing process of LSI, it is common practice to install a DC--DC converter for each processor to generate voltages required by individual processors. One such example is described in "Nikkei Electronics 1997/6-2" No. 690, page 113-116, published by Nikkei BP.